The Dissemination Core (DisC) will increase the amount of high quality dissemination research conducted by UNC Lineberger investigators and accelerate the movement of new knowledge and evidence-based interventions (EBIs) into practice. Two broad categories of services will be offered: Investigator Services to facilitate the development and implementation of dissemination research; and Infrastructure Services to build dissemination capacity within our University and in North Carolina, with potential research collaborators and [isseminators of cancer-related EBIs. Investigator Services support research activities: technical assistance and consultation; and support in packaging/producing selected EBI program materials for dissemination. Four Infrastructure Services are as follows: collect, synthesize and communicate knowledge and recommended practices relevant to disseminating EBIs; develop/maintain partnerships for dissemination research; build dissemination capacity through technical assistance to key community partners; and identify high priority EBIs for dissemination. DisC's strong leadership team includes Drs. Barbara K. Rimer, DrPH, and Allan Steckler, DrPH, each with 20+ years of dissemination research experience; they have helped build this field of study from the ground level. Investigator Bryan J. Weiner, PhD has conducted original research on the adoption and implementation of innovations in clinical settings. Peer-reviewed members are projected to account for 100% of Investigator Services use. Use also includes services DisC will provide to organizations that collaborate with members on specific dissemination activities. Future plans are to increase the number of dissemination-related grants submitted and funded by Center investigators as a means of growing the field of dissemination research and increasing commitment to disseminating EBIs for cancer prevention and control. We aim to play a central role in creating dissemination systems as a key strategy in controlling cancer. Cancer Center support is evidenced by its intent to allocate a minimum of one developmental project pet year to dissemination.